Feeling Pleasure
by DragonFire44
Summary: While resting at an Inn, Tobi attempts to get Deidara to eat and it turns into something unexpected. Contains mature content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shippuden.

**Warning: **Contains **mature** content! Partial lemon, mild bad language. Second attempt at doing a lemon…

**Rated**: M for **Mature. **Yaoi, Guy X Guy. So if you do not like do not read.

Feeling Pleasure

Deidara glared sullenly at the peeling wall; if he had been able he would have crossed his arms. Tobi had been talking none stop since he'd met up with the masked nin in the forest.

A few days ago he and Sasori had been left with the task of taking care of two groups of leaf nin who were desperate to retrieve the former kaga of suna. They had split up, leaving Deidara to deal with the copy nin and the loud mouth blond jinjuriki.

Ultimately he'd lost his arms and had been forced to retreat; he stumbled upon Zetsu and the dumbass with his severed hand. From there he'd been informed of Sasori's death and that he was stuck with traveling with Tobi. Unfortunately.

The masked nin had annoyed him from the second they met, who instantly started referring to him as 'Senpai', and no matter how many times he told the idiot to stop calling him that and set bombs after the other he _still_ called him 'Senpai' and pestered him. Tobi seemed to love annoying him and following him around like a lost puppy. It was so bad that Deidara often referred the masked nin as a parasite.

Still in all the years he'd gotten to know the obnoxious annoying male Deidara found Tobi to be refreshing every now and then. He brought cheer and light to the dreary, gloomy halls of the Akatsuki hideout. It was a nice change from all the other members, it also pegged the question _why_ Tobi was anywhere near Akatsuki. But frankly Deidara didn't care enough to ask.

Shaking his head, his long blond hair swaying as he did so, he shifted so that he was leaning more against the back of the shitty bed in the hotel room they had booked.

Tobi had left to get supplies and food, and he was taking the chance to enjoy the serene silence before Tobi shattered it the second he returned. The masked nin was incapable of being quiet for very long, it made Deidara contemplate why Zetsu hadn't eaten him yet. Tobi wasn't a member, he was Zetsu's subordinate so therefore spent the majority of his time with the plant man with oddly colored yellow eyes.

Sighing heavily Deidara closed his eye.

The door opened with a small annoying creak as Tobi slipped into the room caring several bags, he slammed the door shut with his foot before making his way to the only bed in the hotel room.

Deidara had tried to secure a room with two beds but none had been available much to the artist's displeasure. Tobi however saw it as an opportunity. He loved being close to his Senpai and sharing a bed was about as close as he could get save from hugging the younger male. That however usually resulted in him being thrown off or bombed.

Of course the blond was missing both his arms now and couldn't throw a bomb at him or physically abuse him. Tobi smirked at the possibilities; the blond wouldn't be able to deter him.

Settling the bags down he ruffled through them, pulling out some rice balls and dango. He glanced at the ex iwa nin to find the other with his eyes closed and attempting to ignore him. Smiling softly his lone eye traveled the blonds face, marveling the long golden hair before shifting to the teen's thin frame. Deidara was gorgeous; it was surprising that a male could look so beautiful and feminine but he couldn't image the artist looking like anything else.

He loved the blue eyed teen's attitude and his passion concerning his art, which is 'that art is fleeting' and the mouth's on each of Deidara's hands. Strange but just another thing to marvel, he could even think of a great use for them that had nothing to do with making and creating art.

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts Tobi turned fully to the blond with a small fond smile that could not be seen, "Senpai?"

Deidara grunted, keeping his eyes closed, head tilting slightly causing the fringe over the one side of his face to flow onto the other side and cover a portion of his mouth and nose.

"I brought food."

As much as he was hungry Deidara had no way of eating and he'd be damned if he left Tobi feed him.

"Not hungry." Deidara growled. Unfortunately just as he said that his stomach growled causing a light sheen of red to spread across his face in embarrassment.

Tobi chuckled lightly only to jerk back slightly at the heated glare from the blond, rubbing the back of his head before he shuffled closer, taking a seat besides the teen. Unwrapping the rice ball before holding it up to Deidara's mouth.

Deidara scowled instantly, glaring at the rice ball before turning it onto the orange masked nin, "Forget it! Un." To prove his point he turned his head to the side with a huff.

Tobi pushed the rice ball a little closer, almost hitting the sculptor's cheek as Tobi squealed, "But Senpai! Your hungry and haven't eaten in days!"

"So? I'm not letting _you_ feed me!" Deidara grimaced mildly at the thought. He didn't need anyone's help! "I can do it myself hmm!"

Tobi blinked slowly, staring at the teen skeptically, "How? You don't have any arms."

Deidara winced at the blatant truth. No arms meant he couldn't _pick_ anything up… so of course the question of _how_ he'd eat without help was asked.

When Deidara couldn't come up with a possible and reasonable solution he shifted slightly away from the older male with a pissed scowl, "Then I won't eat!" He declared.

Tobi tilted his head to the side, surveying the teen's rigid posture; clearly the blond was going to be overly stubborn. Angling his hand Tobi pressed the rice ball against Deidara's mouth, hoping the blond would feel compelled to taste the delicious morsel. Unfortunately Deidara leaned his head back away from the food giving the masked nin a side glare.

Sighing inaudibly Tobi reached out with his left hand and gripped the other's chin, pulling till the blond was facing him. Deidara jerked, trying to dislodge the masked nins grip with little luck.

"Senpai." Tobi murmured sternly.

Deidara paused slightly surprised; he'd never heard Tobi sound even remotely serious before.

Having the blond's undivided attention Tobi pleaded softly, "Please eat. It'll take roughly a week before we reach the hideout. It's not healthy to go so long without food."

Deidara stared blankly at the raven for several moments before his face flowed back into an irritated scowl and he tried again to yank his head free from Tobi's grasp. Once he didn't succeed he shouted, pissed, "Let go!"

Tobi's eye narrowed behind his mask and he gripped a little tighter causing Deidara to squeak slightly in mild surprise.

"Senp-" Tobi started only to be interrupted by a pissed, agitated blond.

"Shut up un! I don't care what you say, now let go!" Deidara roared wishing he had his arms so he could throw a bomb at the dumbass.

Tobi frowned but released the blonds chin, setting the food down out of the way before settling his hands on Deidara's knees much to the others surprise and bewilderment.

"Tobi…?" Deidara questioned his eye slightly wide.

Ignoring the blond, Tobi pressed down firmly, pushing the artist's legs down and climbed on top of them before Deidara could raise them back up. Deidara's breath hitched his body jerking but since he was already pressed against the back of the bed he didn't move an inch only lightly bumping into Tobi's chest, his eye being blinded with the orange swirled mask.

"You need to eat." Tobi stated his tone much sterner then before, almost daring the blond to argue. Tobi reached to the side and picked up the rice ball and held it up to the artists gapping face.

Deidara stared at the blasted orange mask in consternation, debating if he could buck the other off but without his arms Deidara didn't think he'd manage. To get Tobi off him then the simplest thing to do would be to eat the damn rice ball.

Eye twitching, Deidara closed his eyes before leaning forward allowing the raven to feed him. Tobi smirked in victory.

Once Deidara was finished eating he expected the masked nin to get off but to his surprise the dumbass only shifted lightly, looking for all the world like he might just stay there forever. Just as he opened his mouth to yell at the annoying, obnoxious male Tobi reached up with a gloved hand and gripped his ponytail. Frowning Deidara pondered the others' action as Tobi undid the hair tie, causing Deidara's hair to fall down in a water fall of gold, framing the blond's delicate features.

Confusion swept over Deidara, as he stared at the orange mask, tilting his head slightly in silent question.

"You're so beautiful… Senpai." Tobi murmured softly, reverently.

"T-tobi?" Deidara stuttered unease sweeping through his body, his heart fluttering slightly at the compliment, not that Deidara saw it as one.

Ignoring the blue eyed teen Tobi reached up and lifted his mask up just enough to reveal his mouth, Deidara gapped in stunned shock but before he could mutter a thing Tobi pressed his lips to Deidara's in a passionate kiss.

Deidara jolted, a tingle shooting through him as Tobi ran his tongue over his bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter but was denied as the blond pressed his lips together firmly.

Tobi trailed a hand lightly up the artist's side, who gasped softly into his mouth, Tobi quickly took advantage, slipping his moist wet tongue inside, exploring Deidara's mouth.

Deidara's eyes fell shut and he groaned lightly involuntarily. He'd never been kissed before, a blush slowly spread across his face.

Tobi released the blond's mouth allowing the other to breathe as he buried his face into the artist's neck, inhaling the lingering scent of lavender his arms snaking around the thin frame and holding him possessively.

Catching his breath, Deidara squirmed slightly hoping Tobi would get the hint and let go, when the other remained in place Deidara asked shakily, "T-tobi?"

"Hmm?" Tobi hummed in response, lifting his head up enough to run his tongue teasingly across the sculptor's neck earning a shudder from the younger male.

Deidara was breathing heavily his chest pushing against Tobi's as he stuttered out, "W-what a-are you d-doing?"

Pausing in his exploration of the teen's neck Tobi murmured, "What does it look like?"

Deidara shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He wasn't naïve he knew what the other was doing… but w_hy?_

Deidara was knocked from his thoughts as Tobi bit down hard causing him to yelp in shock and surprise. He moaned though when Tobi started sucking, he bit his lip to stifle his noises.

Pulling back from the blond's neck Tobi reached up, gripping his mask and pulling it to the side as he ran a thumb over the mark. Reaching into his pocket Tobi pulled out a long strip of cloth and quickly tied it around Deidara's eyes he didn't want the blond to see his sharingan, he didn't want to get into that today. It was too soon.

Panic shot through Deidara, his breathing stalling for a few moments as darkness swallowed his gaze as he shouted shrilly, "T-the hell!?"

Smirking Tobi leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the blonds quivering lips, working his tongue into the others mouth and kissed him deeply. He snaked his arms around the shaking form, one gloved hand tangling into long blond hair.

Pulling back Tobi cooed, "Relax Senpai." He lightly nibbled on the blonds bottom lip earning a small squeak. Unwinding his arms he shifted a hand under the blue fabric, softly stroking the skin before reaching the nipple and tweaking it.

Deidara gasped his body jolting from the unfamiliar feeling. If he had arms he would have gripped the back of Tobi's Akatsuki cloak.

After pinching and kneading the blond's nipple and enjoying the small whimpers from the younger male Tobi removed his hand and pulled off his gloves, setting them down out of the way.

Gently he grasped the fish net shirt and slowly worked the shirt off the slightly struggling teen; once off he flung it to the side not caring where it landed.

He grasped the artist by the waist and gently slid him so that he was lying down before resettling onto the blond's abdomen. Leaning back down he trailed wet kisses from the teen's neck until he reached the nipple. He grazed his teeth lightly over it before wrapping it around his mouth and sucking.

Deidara gasped before moaning loudly his body trembling, he wiggled his stumps and cursed the fact that he was currently armless.

As Tobi sucked he lifted his other hand and lightly pinched the other nipple, at this Deidara struggled violently as he shouted, "Stop!"

Pulling back Tobi lightly stroked Deidara's cheek, "Why?" He questioned leaning down, their breathing intermingling. "I just want to make you feel good Senpai." He ran his tongue up the others cheek leaving a small trail of saliva, "Please let me."

Deidara lay their trembling, confused and afraid, he shook his head this was wrong!

"Have you ever been pleasured… Senpai?" Tobi asked softly as he ran his hand through Deidara's long blond locks soothingly.

Deidara bit his lip before stuttering, "N-no…"

"Then let me." Tobi stated, not waiting for a response he ran his hands down the blonds' toned stomach before pausing at the hem of the teen's pants, hooking his fingers under the garment before he yanked them down, boxers and all.

"T-Tobi!"

Cold air brushed over Deidara's slightly harden member, and a brilliant flush darkened his face.

Tobi lightly trailed a finger over the teen's erection earning a whimper, before bending down and taking the others length into his mouth. Deidara's eyes shot wide behind the black cloth as he gasped loudly as warm heat engulfed him.

Tobi twirled his tongue on the underside of Deidara's length before flicking over the tip savoring the blond's whines and gasps.

Just before Deidara could cum Tobi pulled away earning a displeased whine from the younger male.

Deidara squirmed slightly under the older male needing release.

Smirking Tobi hummed "Like that… _Senpai?"_

Deidara blinked, his mouth opening, working wordlessly before he shook his head… he needed release!

Tobi brushed a finger over the blonds dripping member causing Deidara to buck.

Tobi smirked as he leaned down slightly, his breath brushing over the artist's ear, "Do you want to come?" Tobi uttered sensuously, receiving a shiver from the younger male.

Deidara gritted his teeth and glared behind the blindfold, he squirmed a bit, he refused to say yes! He may want to but he didn't want this!

"Deidara." Tobi stated his tone mildly deeper but still in his 'Tobi' voice. He wrapped his hand around the others length and gave a light tug.

"Ah!" Deidara's mouth fell open as he moaned.

"Do you?" Tobi asked again, stilling his hand.

Deidara jerked, his erection throbbing, he needed release! He pressed his head into the back of the bed before turning away from the older nin, and choked out, "Y-yes…"

Tobi cocked his head to the side, debating if he should tease the blond longer before his smirk widen and he decided against it.

He glided his hand up and down, pumping the artist firmly yet gently. Deidara panted as his needs were finally met. His eyes closed, a strange heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and he figured he was close.

His body arched slightly off the bed as an over whelming pleasure washed over him as he cummed into Tobi's hand.

Tobi released the teen's length as Deidara came down from his orgasm.

"See Senpai? That felt really _good_ didn't it." Tobi asked softly, burrowing his face into the artist's neck, listening to the uneven breathing. Despite his throbbing erection, Tobi knew it was too soon to go all the way.

Once Deidara had his breathing normal he frowned lightly, despite Tobi being taller than him the weight wasn't suffocating. He relaxed slowly, it had felt amazing.

Perhaps Tobi really cared… he'd even go so far as to think Tobi _loved_ him. But he didn't feel up to asking just yet.

Perhaps this was why Tobi was so nice to him all these years, even when he was cruel in return often bombing the other. He smiled slightly at the memories; whenever he had been sick Tobi always brought him soup, though often times were cold or too hot to even think about eating but it was the gesture that really got to him.

He remembered this one time Hidan had gotten to him with all the mocking and teasing and he'd blown a hole in their hideout, Pein had been furious. He'd been banned from using his clay for a month unless on a mission. Everyone had given him crap about it but Tobi hadn't, he spent his time trying to cheer the pissed, upset blond up. Often times dragging him from the base and to a serene location by a lake where Tobi then made a fool of himself.

Deidara shook his head slightly as his smile widen ever so. It was strange but without his knowing the annoying male had snuck under his skin and while he would have ignored it before, now he found he didn't mind so much.

"Hmm." He uttered belatedly.

Tobi blinked before a wide smile lit up his face. Perhaps there was hope for them yet. He rolled off the blond to settle besides him before gently pulling the injured teen into a tight warm embrace.

He would be glad when they reached the hideout so that Kakuzu could reattach Deidara's arms. His smile turned slightly amused as he recalled having to patch up the blonds arms upon securing a hotel room.

~ Flash back – kind of

"Fuck off un!" Deidara shouted angrily as Tobi attempted to clean the sculptures stumps. He'd removed the shredded Akatsuki cloak with little difficulty but when he went to steam the bleeding on one of the stumps Deidara jerked back with a hiss and adamantly stated he could take care of it himself. But with no arms he could hardly do so.

It was really fascinating and amusing to watch Deidara attempt to bandage himself; he'd allowed Tobi to place a white strip into his mouth and then preceded to attempt to wrap it around one of his stumps. Of course the blond couldn't reach. Tobi had to clamp a gloved hand under his mask to stifle his laughter at the hilarious sight.

Finally Tobi had intervened when a good size puddle began to form under the bleeding appendage and threatened the teen that if he didn't let him patch him up he'd restrain him. Deidara had glared heatedly at him, looking for all the world that he was trying to blow him up with his gaze before he scowled and grudgingly conceded.

After that Deidara had pointedly ignored him and he'd cleaned and bandaged the younger male with little trouble.

~ End flash back

Deidara tensed for a few moments before relaxing, pressing his face into Tobi's chest with a small sigh.

Tobi ran a hand soothingly through the long blond hair and as he heard Deidara's breathing even signaling the other asleep he pressed his face into the blond hair and muttered furiously with a hint of possessiveness, "I love you Deidara."

And because Deidara was asleep he missed the deep dark velvety tone Tobi's voice had taken.

~ End


End file.
